Down By The River
by Baccara
Summary: Told in Kyle's point of view. Kyle and Barrett get romantic during a fishing trip.


**Seeing such a lack of Barrett x Kyle fics out there, I took it upon my being to go ahead and write one out myself. I just hope I don't make an epic fail out of this one…**

**

* * *

**

I try to think back on how we got here. Try as I might, I can't even make a coherent thought, while in this position. I remember how earlier, I came here to fish, instead I find you. Then again, was that such a surprise to me? No doubt you were catching your own dinner out here as well. I remember sitting beside you, not a single word said between us, as we wait for the fish to bite. It was a peaceful silence, just us, enjoying the fall-like air, and each other's company.

Now, here we are, our lips crushing to each other's, our tongues mingling, teeth clashing. I grasp the back of your neck, forcefully trying ever harder to gain your closeness. You give what I could only deem as a grunt, as you move your weight over me, pinning me to the ground.

Our mouths detach momentarily, only to let in a gasp of air, before we continue our heated kissing. I feel your calloused hand under my shirt. I swear, I can feel my heart race quicker, when your hand moves over it. I think you notice too, when I feel your lips twitch into a smirk against mine.

I can't say really say at which point we lost our shirts. My mind is so scrambled by our passionate kissing frenzy, it's hard to keep up. Your hands move so fluently against my skin, spreading an intoxicating pleasure over my being. I feel soft lips press to my neck, roaming the expanse of my flesh, earning you a pleasured moan. My own hands hold on so dearly to your head, fingers tangling in your brown locks, urging you on.

Your hand then makes an invasive move on my trousers, slipping in past the hem. You do it without any form of permission from me, you don't need it. My breath hitches, at the contact your hand make on my now hardened flesh. You already have a firm grasp, stroking so tentatively, sending ripples of pleasure through my body. I slide my own hand down from your head, making a move for your pants. I have to force them down, to gain access to your own flesh. Your appreciative groan sends shivers down my spine.

I can tell that you've had enough of the foreplay now. You growl for me to lift my hips, so you can wrench my pants off my legs, tossing them, and your own garments out of view. My legs are lying on either side of your hips. Your fingers brush to my lips, which I unconsciously open for them to enter. I run my tongue over your fingers, slicking them with saliva. I can only imagine what your thinking right now, when our eyes lock to each other's.

I know what's coming next, as you slip your fingers away now. It's not as if we haven't done this before. Those nights where we just needed some form of release, when we crave for the touch of another human being. Times we made our secret little rendezvous, away from the rest of the townspeople, just to be alone together, you and me.

You're getting into position now, lifting my knees to hang off your shoulders. I notice your headband isn't there anymore, eyes veiled by brown locks. I can't help but reach out to your head, just to feel that wonderfully soft mop of hair. Blue eyes look into mine, this time you're waiting for my permission, your slicked fingers prodding my entrance. I touch my lips to yours, tenderly giving you my approval.

My head can't break away from the kiss however, your hand is clutching the back of my neck, keeping our lips pressed together. My arms loop around your neck, wanting you closer to me. A stinging sensation signals your finger's intrusion into my body. I can't hold back my whimper at the pain, which you try to distract me from with your lips.

After a long period of preparation, you slip your fingers out of me. You angle yourself once again, your eyes scan mine for reassurance of my well being. I give you a final nod, before you push in. Gods it's painful, but it's oh so incredible, feeling your pulsing heat inside of me, so hard, so good. I waste no time urging you to move, wiggling myself against you. You comply, albeit reluctantly, rocking your hips at a slower pace.

We continue this for sometime, my pain slowly ebbing away with every movement of your hips. My moans had become more pleasureful, rather than painful. This seems to give you a better resolve, now thrusting into me with renewed vigor. This new burst of speed was just what my pleasure senses needed to go into overload, as now you're hitting that spot in me dead on.

I'm seeing stars now, every time you hit that wonderful spot in me. I feel your teeth grazing at the juncture of my neck, where it meets the shoulder. It's not helping the fiery coiling in my stomach at all. My body is just screaming for sweet release. But all I can do is clutch onto you, to draw you closer to me. I couldn't allow to further myself along without bringing you to the peak with me.

Oh gods, this feeling. You're going so fast now, almost too fast. You're ramming my insides full force now. My vision is nearly completely bleached now. To top it off, I feel your hand grasping my length once more, stroking in an erratic motion. I'm pretty sure I'm screaming now, but I can't hear it. Beads of sweat are rolling down my face, everything is hot, so hot.

The only thing I can think of at the moment is you, your face, your very being. I'm close now, just teetering over the edge. An intense, jolting sensation on my neck is all it takes to reach the tipping point. Your name leaves my lips in a resounding scream, as I climax. I feel your pulsing release as well, as you spill your seed inside of me.

I get pinned under your weight, when you collapse on me. Both of us are laying in the grass gasping for air. You must have better endurance than I do, because you still have the strength to roll us over on our sides. We face each other, still panting, your breath ghosting over my face.

If I had to choose my favorite moment whenever we have sex, this would be it. Seeing your face, sopped in sweat, with your long hair plastering to your handsome face. You look so satisfied, so content, a nice change from that jaded mask you wear for everyone else. In fact, I feel honored that you would actually let me see you so relaxed like this. I move my hand to once again thread my fingers through your beautifully soft hair. You decide upon pulling me closer in a warm embrace, pressing your lips to my forehead affectionately.

"Love you…" You mumble into my hair. I can't stop the wide grin appearing on my face, as I snuggle in closer.

"I love you too…" I sigh, burying my face under your chin.

* * *

It's a holiday today. Everyone is out and about, enjoying the sunshiny day. I can see you from the North Square, standing over by the cherry blossom benches. You make no indication that you see me, but I know you do.

I start moving to your direction, just wanting to be around you. But I get caught by Mana and her cohorts, Cecilia, and Alicia. I kinda wish that they'd had chose a better time to talk to me, but I don't wanna be rude to them.

"Hey Kyle." Mana greets in here sing song voice. "Are you enjoying your holiday?"

"Yeah, I just finished watering the crops, so I'm enjoying having the rest of the day off." I smile, responding to her small talk.

"Oh, Kyle!" Cecilia's eyes widen at me. "What happened to your neck?"

My neck? What? Did I have something on- A blush creeps up on my cheeks, as sudden realization flashes through my mind. My hand flies up to cover the mark, that had been a testament of our actions on the riverbed just the previous day.

"Well well…" Alicia snickers. "It doesn't take my amazing fortune telling skills, to know that someone seems to have taken a liking to you Kyle." She teases me.

I see the other two start staring at me, with begrudged looks. Somehow, it felt like being around a couple of wolves you just stole a piece of meat from. I chuckle nervously, risking a glance in your direction. You're looking in my direction, smirking knowingly about the situation, which you got me into.

This is going to be a long day on my part. Suffice to say, I expect you to make it up to me, later tonight…

The End

* * *

**So, I realize after the proof reading, that this fic, that could have been written better. But then again, I'm no writer… But I would still appreciate your feedback.**


End file.
